


一起亡命天涯吧（下）

by zskct



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zskct/pseuds/zskct





	一起亡命天涯吧（下）

“什……！”带土对斑提的条件感到匪夷所思，“你……你有病吗！”

“刚刚是谁只是一个吻就勃起了？”斑的手隔着裤子一把抓住他的性器，“我好心帮你解决，不要不识好歹。”

斑的手力道掌握得刚好，哪怕只是那样握着，手掌的温度也足以撩拨起他的欲望。

他咬了咬牙，对于自己又一次被他玩弄感到气愤。

身下的人安静地躺着，脸上挂着将一切掌控于心的笑容，看得人胸中烦躁。

想要反抗，想要让他体会到失控，想要看他慌乱的表情，这样的心情在荷尔蒙的鼓动下变得越发强烈，他不由得动手去解斑的腰带。

他的衣服上都是湿哒哒的血液，沾了他一手。

斑似乎对他如此听话的举动颇为满意，大喇喇地躺在地上，任由他动作。

掀开破烂的衣摆，看到他腹部的伤口还在勉力愈合中，愈合的肌肤虽然平整，却并不算白皙，肌肉紧实有致，手掌触摸上去有些微的粗糙。

带土对于斑的身体，仅局限于他垂垂老矣时露出的那片失去光泽与平滑的布满老人纹的后背，而那时斑于幻象中看到的模样又过于年轻。

这个年纪的斑于带土而言，着实是未曾仔细接触过的存在。

他的手滑过斑的胸口，擦过那颗乳首的时候，察觉到斑微不可见地抖动了一下，于是他又刻意地划过那处去碰了碰，果不其然听到斑低低哼了一声。

“你这里很敏感。”他将手指轻按在乳首上，来回捻动着，像是发现了什么反击点一样坏心眼地对斑说。

“嗯。”

斑显然并没有被他激起什么羞耻感，只是在微微的喘息中顺着他的话应了一声。

带土觉得自己在他眼中仍然像是有着巨大年龄差的小男孩，甚至不足以被称作男人。

他俯下身去，用牙齿叼起另外一颗，用牙尖摩擦的同时又以舌尖舔舐着，而手上亦不停歇，试图让这个自以为是的男人情绪随着自己而改变。

斑的身体虚弱到被这样压在身下便难以动弹，可他愉悦地哼哼着，像是趁机将自己完全交由身体感官支配，而并非对他这个实施者有太多反应。

他想，干脆一口咬下去算了，看他还会不会这么悠哉。

牙齿稍稍用力，就被斑一个手刀敲在脑袋上，随即听到他道：“不要试图做什么，你那点小心思以为我感觉不出来？”

“哼。”带土不爽地应了一声，依然趁机报复性地用力咬了一下。

“小兔崽子。”斑轻骂了句。

带土的身体仍旧伏在他的躯体之上，半边人造体的凉意隔着衣服透过来，与另一边的热度全然不同。

他伸手将带土的衣服扯开，这具左右分明的身体是他的杰作。

见他盯着自己的胸膛，带土低头看了看，也不由哼了一声：“这个鬼样子不都是拜你所赐。”

“你应该感谢我留了你一命。”

“这句话现在应该我对你说。”带土把衣服脱下，随手扔在一旁，“你都弱成这样了，我要杀你容易得很。”

“呵。”

“呵什么呵！”带土又趴上去一口堵住他的嘴，他的舌头探进斑的口中，毫无章法地横扫齿舌与每一个角落，湿哒哒的水声弥散在偌大的神威空间中。

如果能下得了手，我当然会……当然会杀了你……

他的手摸索着深入斑的裤中，轻轻抓住他的性器，试着上下撸动着，他从未给别人做过这种事，手法生涩得很。

斑的喘息被他堵在喉咙，只能看到微微翕动的鼻翼，感觉到从中喷出的潮热呼吸。

还有夹杂在水声中不易察觉的细微呻吟声传入耳中。

斑双手勾着带土的脖子，只得稍微曲起腿来回蹭动对方的下体以礼尚往来，感受着那一处的越发昂扬。

他们的亲吻持续了许久，连带土自己也不知道为何要这样，可斑的嘴唇偏偏像是磁石般让他难以放开。那些嘲讽的劝诱的伤人的和勉强算是认可的话，全部从这张口中说出，明明让他如此痛恨，却又只想用这种方式来制止。

听着斑嗓间的声音越发高亢起来，他才终于睁开眼。

面前的人脸上染上了欲望，泛着微微的红，让他莫名地有些想要亲吻他的脸颊，却又生生制止住自己。

他的手停下来，没有让斑发泄出来。

斑有些不满地长长嗯了一声，睁眼看向他，松开手想要去自我纾解，却被带土拦下，用腰带捆绑到头顶。

“老头子，你的持久力不能就这么点时间吧？”带土一边笨拙地系着带子，一边问他。

“还想起和我玩花样了？”斑被抚慰了半天却被硬生生禁止射出，饶是他也被生理的难耐惹得急促喘息起来。

带土居高临下地看着他：“我什么时候让你痛快过。”

他一手有一搭没一搭地在那根性器上抚摸着，另一只则探到斑的后面，激得斑腰上一动。

手指自穴口堪堪挤进去一根，他微曲起指节按着四周的内壁，逐渐向深处探索，而后进进出出地活动着。每一个动作都带起斑臀肉的些许抖动。

他慢慢增加着手指，在进入三指的时候，感受到斑的肌肉紧绷到了一定的程度，穴肉不断蠕动着，似乎想要想异物推出，又似乎想要包裹住更多。

斑的头稍仰着，从带土的角度能看到他修长的脖颈，完美的弧线像是一根被拉到饱满的弓弦，他正抿着唇喘息着。

这样的他让带土感到诱惑，比以往的任何言论都更具有蛊惑性。

他将手指抽出，摸上他的脖子。

骤然失去了异物的后穴让斑有一瞬间的空虚，他用下巴压住带土在他脖子上摩挲得让他有些不安的那只手，垂下眼看向他。

“进来。”他命令着，略带喑哑的声音听上去显得十分慵懒。

“真是性急。”

“哼，是我性急还是你不行？”斑挑衅着。

他话音刚落，带土便已然抽回手抬起他的腿冲进去，将他话语的尾音戛然截断，变成一声闷哼。

内壁的潮湿与温热包裹着带土，引诱着他向深处一次次撞击着。他从未想过与斑发展出这样的关系，可此刻自胸中涌动的感情却让他忽的明白，其实他一直都想要这样做。

没有什么关系会比现在这样更特别，他作为一个男人而去拥抱同样身为男人的斑，他于他而言是最为特别的。

他不是他随手捡来的可以被随意替代的棋子。

斑的呻吟声渐渐大了起来，他在快乐时从不会做任何掩饰，战场上如此，做爱也是一样。

这叫声让带土埋在他体内的部分更膨胀了些。

带土侧头舔舐着他的大腿内侧肌肉，看着他情欲高涨的面孔，加快了抽插的速度，更重地顶进他的深处。

额头的汗沿着鬓角滑至下巴，而后滴落在斑的腹部，落在已经彻底修复的肌肤上，与上面细密的汗珠相融，不分彼此。

“带土……”斑突然唤了他一声。

“嗯？”

他大口喘息着，像是快要去往极乐，嘴唇一张一合地汲取着空气：“我给你……答案……”

不等带土回神，他便抢先射了出来，精液星星点点地落在自己小腹。

他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，随着后穴跟着一阵急剧收缩，夹得带土也射出了些在他体内。

“哈……”他仍旧急促地呼吸着，却忍不住笑起来。

“笑什么！”

“你还是这样随便一哄就上当。”斑笑道，“这么轻易就射了，还有脸和你老祖宗提持久力？”

“哼，时间还早得很，我可还没完！”带土抓住他的腿猛地顶进更深处，带出斑的高声呻吟。

斑双手被绑着，神威空间灰白的房顶在他被冲撞得晃动的视野中变得模糊不清。

 

青年人旺盛的精力一旦开始发泄便要做到耗尽为止，待到停下来时，已经不知过去了多久。

带土喘着气并肩躺在斑的身旁，稍微平静了些才反应过来，自己不仅带着重犯逃离，还和他做了这样的事。

在强烈的心理挣扎下，他沉默许久才开口：“看来我是真的回不去了。”

“你真那么想回去？”

“其实也没有。”带土想了想，难得坦然地答道，“只是除了木叶，也没别的归处了。”

斑哼笑道：“跟着我还不算是归处吗？”

“那你总要告诉我，对你来说我是什么，而你又是我的什么？”

“你怎么这么蠢。”

 

END


End file.
